frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Heyls/Rozdział I~Disney Czasy Współczesne
Jezu i wszyscy święci! Oto pierwszy rozdział, który jest po prostu (moim skromnym zdaniem) okropny... Ogólnie to ostrzegam już tutaj, że mój mózg wydziwia różne rzeczy i pod koniec rozdziału będzie troszkę brutalniejsza scena także no nie odpowiadam za uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym :D *Elsa* To był dość słoneczny poniedziałek. Przez weekend chorowałam, więc nie mogłam spędzić czasu ze znajomymi. Cieszyłam się z powrotu do, jak to określa mój przyjaciel Czkawka Więzienia. Od godziny szóstej rano byłam na nogach. W prawdzie lekcje zaczynam o 9, jednak lubię mieć dużo czasu na wyszykowanie się. O 7:30 postanowiłam zjeść śniadanie. Mieszkam w sporym mieszkaniu razem z siostrą Anią. Nasi rodzice pracują za granicą, my postanowiłyśmy zostać w Disney Town. Osobiście uwielbiam to miasto, oczywiście ma swoje wady ale ma także pełno zalet. Wyszłam z pokoju ubrana w niebieski sweter i ciemne rurki, włosy jak zawsze zaplotłam w kłosa. Skierowałam się w stronę kuchni. Mieszkanie było jasne, ściany błękitne oraz białe, meble nieco ciemniejsze co pięknie ze sobą kontrastowało. Kuchnia nie była za duża jednak czułam się w niej swobodnie. nawet kiedy było w niej parę osób. W pomieszczeniu, przy stole siedziała moja siostra. Opierała się na lewej ręce w prawej trzymała telefon i chyba odpisywała komuś na wiadomość. Przed dziewczyną leżał talerz z niedojedzonymi kanapkami. -Dzień dobry Aniu-Przywitałam się nalewając wody do czajnika. Od samego rana miałam świetny humor, do końca nie wiedziałam jaki jest tego powód. Może to dlatego, że w końcu spotkam się ze znajomymi? Dziś chciałam wybrać się z przyjaciółmi do kina na jakiś film. -Hej Elsa, jedziesz ze mną, Czkawką, Jackiem i Roszpunką do szkoły?-Spytała mnie siostra. Spojrzałam nieco zdziwiona na nią. Nie przypominam się, żeby ktoś w ostatnim czasie jeździł samochodem z naszych wspólnych przyjaciół, oczywiście oprócz mojego chłopaka Hans'a. -Ktoś wygrał samochód kiedy ja chorowałam?-Zażartowałam nasypując sobie dwie łyżeczki kawy do kubka i tyle samo cukru. -Mama Czkawki użycza mu samochód na dziś. Przyjedzie też po nas wieczorem, kiedy będziemy iść do tego kina-Wytłumaczyła Anka nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu. Podeszłam do niej od tyłu i oparłam się o jej ramię. Moja młodsza siostrzyczka pisała z Czkawką, lubili się jednak według mnie on to nie dobry materiał na chłopaka dla niej. -Napisz Czkawce, że mogę z wami jechać-Powiedziałam i podeszłam do kuchenki nalewając sobie gorącej wody do kubka, dolałam mleka i zamieszałam. Ania wyszła z kuchni chcąc się wyszykować do szkoły. Ja za to zjadłam porządne śniadanie i wypiłam kawę. Poczułam się już w pełni rozbudzona więc wróciłam do pokoju w celu zrobienia makijażu. *Ania* O 8 spakowana, umalowana, ubrana i w pełni sił wyszłam z Elsą z domu. Moja starsza siostra zamknęła mieszkanie na klucz. Zeszłyśmy po klatce schodowej, przed blokiem czekali już na nas Jack, Czkawka i Roszpunka. Nasza kuzynka podeszła do nas przytulając się i obdarowując delikatnymi całusami w policzek. Chłopaki opierali się o czarny samochód, matki Czkawki. Obaj palili papierosy. -Dzień dobry Panie-Rzucił Jack jakby od niechcenia, uśmiechając się przy tym szarmancko. Czkawka szturchnął go w ramię i rzucił niedopałka na chodnik miażdżąc go butem. -Chłopcy nie za ciepło wam?-Spytała Elsa, chłopaki ubrani byli w koszulki z krótkimi rękawami. -Jest świetna pogoda. Gdyby nie to, że nie wypada chodzić w samych spodniach to z chęcią zdjąłbym bluzkę-Powiedział Czkawka otwierając nam drzwi. Usiadłyśmy we trzy na tylnym siedzeniu i zapięłyśmy pasy. Szatyn odjechał z naszego osiedla i ruszył z dużą prędkością w kierunku centrum miasta. Zdziwiłam się bo nasze liceum było w przeciwną stronę. Nie tylko ja zauważyłam, że zmierzamy w innym kierunku niż zamierzaliśmy -Czkawka, gdzie my jedziemy?-Spytał Jack, a jego zwykle opanowany głos nieco zadrżał. Chłopak z tatuażami nie odpowiedział, a przez jego twarz przebiegł pół uśmiech. Zdawało mi się, że przekraczamy prędkość, po chwili zahamowaliśmy z piskiem opon na parkingu przed centrum handlowym. Blond włosy chłopak chyba zrozumiał intencje swojego przyjaciela, obaj przybyli piątki i zwrócili się do nas. Z ich ust padło jedynie Wagary! po czym wysiedli z samochodu i otworzyli nam drzwi. Elsa od razu zaczęła prawić swoje morały na temat wagarowania, była bardzo przeciwna temu pomysłowi i chciała, żeby Czkawka zawiózł ją do szkoły, jednak cała nasza czwórka ją namówiła na wspólne nie pójście do liceum. -Napiszę do Meridy czy chce z nami troszkę wagarować-Zaśmiała się Roszpunka wyciągając telefon. Weszliśmy do galerii, nie było tu za dużo ludzi w końcu jest dopiero po ósmej. Chłopaki zaproponowali, żebyśmy poczekali na Meridę, która chętnie przystała na propozycję wagarów, następnie mieliśmy pochodzić po sklepach. *Jack* Czkawka oczywiście jak zawsze musiał wpaść na swój genialny pomysł. Prawda jest taka, że nie za bardzo miałem ochotę na jakieś wagary, wystarczy mi, że raz już powtarzam rok nie chcę siedzieć w szkole pięć lat. Aktualnie siedzieliśmy z przyjaciółmi na jednej z ławek w centrum, czekaliśmy na Meridę, która zapewniła nas, że będzie koło 9, jak zawsze dziewczyna spóźniała się. Moi przyjaciele śmiali się, żartowali i wygłupiali, patrzyłem na ich poczynania uśmiechając się sztucznie. Kiedyś nie rozumiałem ludzi z depresją teraz kiedy wiem jak to jest rozumiem wszystko. Boli mnie to, że nawet kiedy jestem z najbliższymi dla mnie ludźmi nie potrafię być naprawdę szczęśliwy, nie umiem się śmiać, ciągle odczuwam ból po stracie siostry. Była dla mnie wszystkim i ja pozwoliłem by moje wszystko umarło. Chociaż wszyscy mówią, że to był wypadek ja i tak wiem, że to przez moją nieuwagę ona nie żyje. -Hej wszystkim!-Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie krzyk Meridy. Dziewczyna z burzą loków biegła w naszą stronę. Jej rude, wręcz ogniste włosy zdawały się skakać w rytm jej kroków. Przywitaliśmy się z dziewczyną i ruszyliśmy na małe zakupy. W prawdzie nie lubiłem za bardzo przymierzać ubrać jednak potrzebowałem jakieś koszuli. Weszliśmy do największego sklepu w galerii. Dziewczyny miały wiele frajdy w przymierzaniu ciuchów. Biegały praktycznie po całym sklepie, brały pełno ubrań, bielizny, butów i dodatków i wracały do przymierzalni, żeby po chwili zaprezentować się mnie i Czkawce. W pewnym momencie nawet mój przyjaciel zaczął szukać czegoś ciekawego dla siebie. Mi znalezienie odpowiedniej koszuli zajęło tylko parę minut. Wybrałem bordowo-czarną koszulę w kratkę, była z delikatnego, ciepłego materiału. Około godziny 13 kiedy zwiedziliśmy większość sklepów i zrobiliśmy zakupy postanowiliśmy wybrać się do naszej ulubionej pizzerii. -Ej Elsa, to nie twój Hans?-Spytała nagle Roszpunka wskazując na okno. Zauważyliśmy, że na zewnątrz stoi chłopak Elsy razem z jakimiś studentami. -Faktycznie...zamienię z nim tylko słowo i zaraz wracam-Głos blondynki załamał się, wstała i szybko wyszła z lokalu. Moi przyjaciele zajęli się jedzeniem dania i rozmawianiem ja jednak byłem zbyt ciekawski, patrzyłem dalej w okno na rozgrywającą się scenę między Hansem a Elsą. Wyraźnie widziałem, że się kłócą oboje byli tak zdenerwowani, nagle zdarzyło się coś niewyobrażalnego Westerguard uderzył moją przyjaciółkę otwartą dłonią w policzek. Zamarłem na chwilę, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na szklance, którą trzymałem. Elsa przyszła do nas, powiedziała, że wraca z Hans'em do domu ponieważ muszą poważnie porozmawiać. Czkawka przypomniał jeszcze naszej przyjaciółce, że o 18 przyjedzie po nią, ponieważ o 18:45 rozpoczyna się film, na który się wybieramy. *Elsa* (Hallo uwaga tu pojawia się dość brutalna scena także przepraszam ale mój mózg jest dziwny) Dzisiejszy dzień miał być po prostu świetny. Zrobiłam zakupy, spędziłam czas z przyjaciółmi i złamałam regulamin szkoły, który zabrania wagarowania. Niestety Hans musiał wszystko popsuć, miał być dziś cały dzień na uczelni, napisał mi nawet, że zajęcia kończy dopiero po 15. Okłamał mnie, wcale nie był na zajęciach tylko chodził z jakimiś dziewczynami. Przez całą drogę do mojego mieszkania nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie ani słowem. Wyciągnęłam klucze z torby, wsadziłam do zamka, przekręciłam i w ułamku sekundy Hans brutalnie popchnął mnie do mieszkania kiedy otworzyłam drzwi. Upadłam na kolana zdzierając sobie skórę na dłoniach i kolanach o szorstki dywan. Spojrzałam na niego ze łzami w oczach, zadarcia zaczęły piec. -Wstawaj-Rozkazał ciągnąc mnie za materiał bluzki i wręcz rzucił na kanapę. Uderzył mnie ponownie tego dnia i znowu, znowu, znowu. Hans bił mnie, zaczął rozbierać i uderzał w moje ciało. Zaczęłam płakać i krzyczeć ale na nic się to zdało. Kiedy chłopak ściągnął ze mnie ostatnie części ubrania poczułam się kompletnie upokorzona. Nawet nie potrafiłam myśleć w tamtym momencie, szarpałam się, krzyczałam i płakałam ale on był silniejszy, robił co chciał. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło Hans wstał i ubierając się powiedział -No Elsa osiągnąłem czego chciałem, to koniec naszego udawanego związku jednak nie myśl, że nie przyjdę jeszcze kiedyś w odwiedziny-Zadrżałam na jego ostatnie słowa. Wyszedł zostawiając mnie samą, zapłakaną, posiniaczoną i obolałą. Leżałam przez chwilę na kanapie jednak po chwili poczułam silny skurcz brzucha, pobiegałam szybko do łazienki, żeby zwymiotować. Przemyłam twarz zimną wodą i spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Włosy były poplątane, makijaż rozmazany, policzki czerwone i sine, nie mogłam nawet patrzeć na siebie, znów zaczęłam płakać. Po paru minutach wróciłam do salonu, pozbierałam ubrania i wrzuciłam do kosza na brudne rzeczy. Przebrałam się w piżamę i położyłam do łóżka, łkałam w poduszkę do póki Ania nie wróciła do domu. -Elsa! Zbieraj się, zaraz idziemy do kina!-Krzyknęła z progu. Zwinęłam się na łóżku, przykrywając się kołdrą. Odkrzyknęłam jej na tyle ile miałam sił. -Aniu źle się czuję, nie idę z wami, przepraszam-Po chwili zalałam się falą płaczu, dławiąc się łzami. Siostra powiedziała, że inni będą na pewno zawiedzeni ale lepiej jeśli zostanę w domu i wyzdrowieję. Hans zrobił mi niewyobrażalną krzywdę, czułam się brudna. Myśl, że chłopak chce powtórzyć ten czyn jeszcze bardziej mnie przerażała. Nie wiem czy powinnam powiedzieć o tym Ani, przecież zawsze chwaliłam przed nią Hans'a. W jednej chwili cały mój świat się zawalił, chce przestać istnieć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania